


Where I Find You

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Seriously these two have no shame, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in David’s dressing room before the "Jimmy Kimmel Live" taping earlier this year. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Find You

**Title:** Where I Find You  
**Author:** gillovny-confessions (Tumblr: [gillovny-confessions](http://gillovny-confessions.tumblr.com))  
**Pairing:** David Duchovny/Gillian Anderson  
**Rating:** R to NC-17, for sexytimes and Gillian’s sailor mouth  
**Disclaimer:** Not real ( _prooobably…?_ ), no defamation of character or assertions about the proclivities of the real DD and GA intended.  
**Summary:** Takes place in David’s dressing room before the JKL taping. Based on the picture below, from Gillian's Twitter:  
  
  
  
–  
Gillian is standing in the doorway. Giggling.  
  
David watches her in the mirror, smirking as she talks out loud while typing the caption.  
  
_“Be…still…my…heart.”_  
  
She presses _Tweet_ and sends the picture on its way. David is still watching.  
  
“Get in here.”  
  
Gillian half walks, half stumbles into the dressing room, staring at the phone clutched in her small hands and giggling, pleased at the reactions to her latest shenanigans.  
  
He gets up and calmly moves past her, catching a glimpse of her smile out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“I know you don’t particularly care who sees what, babe, but we probably should be just a tad discreet here.”  
  
David closes the door, the lock following with a soft _click_ as he turns it.  
  
Gillian is standing near the mirror now, the light bulbs around it framing her blonde hair almost like a halo, her lower lip protruding in an exaggerated schoolgirl pout. David’s face remains deadpan as he walks up to her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re mad,” she giggles again, pressing the phone against his chest. She glances up long enough to see that glint in his eye. “You should’ve left it open. They could probably learn a thing or–”  
  
David’s lips are on hers, cutting her off. Gillian leans up into the kiss, into the warm familiarity of his mouth and tongue settling over hers. She wriggles one arm free long enough to deftly drop her cell phone right next to David’s on the dressing table, before reaching up to cup his jaw.  
  
He slides one hand down to grasp and squeeze her ass, brushing the fingers of his other hand over the swell of her cleavage.  
  
A surge of urgency overtakes her, and she kisses David harder, raising one knee to rub against the prominent bulge in the front of his pants. He recognizes the sigh and shiver that go through Gillian then and quickly turns them around, guiding her to the black leather couch behind them.  
  
It had been a long week, spending so much time around each other doing interviews, promoting the show and answering the same repeated questions. The spotlight was shining bright, and though David and Gillian were constantly together, they hadn’t had a real moment to themselves.  
  
Until now.  
  
David lowers her onto her back, gently pressing his weight onto her body. He doesn’t have to touch her to feel how warm she is already, her arousal coming off of her in waves. The smell of her skin alone intoxicates him, and his stomach muscles flex as he slowly rolls his hips over hers.  
  
“God…” he breaks the kiss to whisper to Gillian, his forehead pressed against hers. “I missed this.”  
  
Gillian smiles up at him knowingly.  
  
“Missed fucking me?”  
  
David’s hand is pushing up the hem of her dress–that perfect dress that outlined her every curve and made him wonder how he’d be able to keep from staring at her for the whole taping–and he lightly caresses her exposed thigh with his thumb, enjoying the tiny goosebumps left in his wake.  
  
Without warning, he slides one long finger into her wetness, crooking it back. Gillian squeals. David smirks.  
  
“Missed _that_.”  
  
His voice is huskier than before. Gillian reaches for David’s belt and undoes it, pushing his pants down just past his ass. She raises one hand and brings it down on his cheeks with a loud slap, eliciting a surprised yelp from David.  
  
He lovingly furrows his brow at her, trying and failing to hide a small smile at her clear message:  
  
_Never forget which one of us is in charge here, buster._  
  
As if to emphasize her point, Gillian puts her hands on David’s shoulders and pushes him down between her legs. He nudges them open further to make room, hooking a hand under each of her knees to lift them onto his shoulders. He looks up at her for approval.  
  
“What are you waiting for, a fucking invitation? Starting pistol? On your mark, get set, g–oh, FUCK!”  
  
Gillian’s back arches as David’s tongue flicks over her clit. He inhales her scent deeply as he parts her labia with his fingers, slowly sliding his tongue up and into her pussy.  
  
“Oh my God, oh Jesus, yesyesYES fuck, _ohh…_ ”  
  
Obscenities are flowing freely from Gillian’s mouth, her right hand threading in David’s hair while her left hand tightly grips the cushion below. She looks down at him, enthralled by the sight of his face buried in her folds. His erection has come fully to life by then, curling up against the flat plane of his stomach, the long vein on the underside pulsing and a few drops of precum glistening at the slit.  
  
“David…” Gillian’s breathing comes in half-panted gasps. “Touch your cock. _Now._ ”  
  
He doesn’t hesitate, moving a hand around the base and then up the shaft in alternately rough and gentle strokes. He groans against her, her taste and scent making him harder than he ever thought possible.  
  
“Ohh, that’s it. That’s my boy…” Gillian tweaks her own nipple through the fabric of the dress, shuddering as she feels herself grow even wetter.  
  
He never lets up, somehow developing a rhythm between the hand on his cock and his tongue inside her. David feels telltale tremble in her thighs and tiny bucking of her hips against his face and knows she is close, and he accelerates his movements, adding a finger to the mix, thrusting it inside her. Gillian moans loudly, wrapping one leg around his head as her orgasm begins to rise from the bottom of her stomach.  
  
“Just like that, justlikethat, make me come baby, holy FUCK I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna…I’m–”  
  
_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_  
  
Both David and Gillian’s eyes go wide at the sudden interruption. A production assistant with the world’s worst timing speaks from the other side of the door.  
  
“MR. DUCHOVNY! They’re ready for you over in makeup, and then it’s showtime!”  
  
Gillian immediately clamps a hand over her mouth, fighting to keep from climaxing or laughing, or both. David weakly props himself up on his forearms and looks at her with a _don’t you dare_ expression, which serves no purpose but to nearly sending her into a giggle fit. He clears his throat, trying not to sound like he was just uvula-deep in Gillian.  
  
“Uh…yeah. Be out in just a few, chief. Thanks for the heads up.”  
  
“Oh, by the way, have you seen Ms. Anderson at all? She’s needed in makeup, but she isn’t in her dressing room, and we can’t find her.”  
  
_Fucking hell…_  
  
“Gillian? Um, I think she’s eating out, at the moment. But she’ll–I’ll give her a call. I’m sure she’ll be coming any minute now, don’t you worry.”  
  
David reaches behind him for a pillow, throwing it over Gillian’s face just in time to stifle her loud laugh.  
  
“Okay, sir! See you on set!” the assistant chirpily replies before heading on his way.  
  
Gillian yanks the pillow off and grabs David’s arms, pulling him up and on top of her. He slides his cock into her, filling her completely.  
  
“Oh my _GOD!_ ” she cries out, and he crushes his lips to hers in a searing kiss, thrusting hard and fast into her, wanting to bring them both over the edge.  
  
Neither of them takes long, and Gillian finishes first, screaming David’s name and gasping into his mouth as she claws at his back under his shirt. She is tight and hot around him and he comes moments later, both of them groaning as he pulses and inside her, his orgasm washing over him as he shudders against her.  
  
David collapses against Gillian, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he tries to steady his breathing. He nuzzles her gently, planting kisses over her soft skin. He loved Gillian’s scent during sex, but there was something about it afterward that he loved even more.  
  
_Home._ Gillian after sex smelled like home. _His_ home.  
  
“Holy shit…”  
  
David sat up, suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place.  
  
“I think we’re needed, babe.”  
  
He climbs off of Gillian, then helps her up. They stand facing each other as they clean each other off, Gillian giggling at his nearly ripped shirt and David smirking at her hair sticking up in all directions.  
  
“Wait, let me get…” she picks a black thread off of him that had come from her dress.  
  
“Oh yeah, me too…” he wets a tissue with water from a bottle, dabbing at a tiny stain he’d left on the bottom of her dress. Gillian’s mouth falls open and she playfully slaps his arm.  
  
“Sorry.” David chuckles as he shrugs half-apologetically.  
  
Gillian finger-combs her hair some more in the mirror before turning to face him for a final check.  
  
“All right…do we look presentable? Oh…” she glances down at David’s pants and shakes her head, and he follows her gaze.  
  
“Oops…” he laughs, re-zipping his fly.  
  
Gillian slides her heels back on and leans up to kiss him one last time. David lowers his head to kiss her back, bringing one hand down to give her ass a final squeeze, and she smacks him in the ribs.  
  
Another mirror check later, they are ready to leave his dressing room. David can’t take his eyes off her nor the sated smile off his face. Gillian reaches for the doorknob and pauses, turning back to him with a sly grin.  
  
“You don’t think Kimmel or the audience is gonna notice anything, right?”  
  
“Nah…”


End file.
